


The Leap From Hell

by VivArney



Category: Quantum Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	The Leap From Hell

Sam Beckett took a deep breath as the brief dizziness  
he always felt at the beginning of each Leap washed  
through him. He frowned. Wherever he was, it was  
dark, heavy and confining. It was only then that he  
realized he was trapped inside a large, full-body  
costume. A tiny television winked to life in front of  
him and he groaned aloud as he recognized the  
"creature" he had become. 

He didn't need Al to tell him who he was or what he  
was there to do - not this time. "Oh boy!" he said,  
his voice muffled by the heavy material, as he tried  
to get the image of the creature and the meaning of  
his presence in this place and time out of his mind. 

He heard familiar laughter beside him and turned to  
see Al's head sticking out from the material just over  
his right eyebrow. 

"Hey, ain't this a kick in the butt?!!" Al chuckled  
as he blew perfect holographic smoke rings across the  
miniature television screen.

"Al, what the hell... ?"

"Now, Sam, the kids can't hear their hero using  
language like that!" Al chided him in a shocked voice.

"But..."

"C'mon, buddy, you know what you've got to do - now  
get on with it. This show needs a theme song and  
you're supposed to provide it."

"Oh no. Not me!! I'm not singing THAT song."

"Sam, the original guy that had this gig is off  
worshiping the porcelain god of alcoholics everywhere  
\- Jeeze, you don't want to see the waiting room just  
now. I think Verbeena's gonna have a hemorrhage if  
you don't get on with it so we can send this nozzle  
back."

"Al, it's humiliating!!"

The hologram poked a few buttons on the handlink  
before he answered. "Yeah, I know, Sam, it's the most  
disgusting thing to come on PBS since that special  
about the Donner Party. Parents have a love/hate  
relationship with the thing, non-parents are taking  
massive doses of Maalox whenever they see the thing,  
but toddlers are in kiddie heaven - doing silly dances  
and singing sillier songs. And... Wow! What a  
franchise! Videos, T-shirts, dolls, games, audio  
tapes! Sam, the list goes on and on. Jeeze, I wish  
I'd gotten into this when I had a chance."

"All I have to do is sing the song?"

Al nodded and punched more brightly colored buttons.   
"Yeah. Sing the song, take a bow and you're outta  
there."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, but it's damned  
humiliating."

"Quit fussing and get it over with."

Sam gave his friend a dirty look and began to sing.   
"I love you, You love me.....


End file.
